


What love really means

by Fanficman



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Coffee Shops, F/F, Fluff, Roomates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficman/pseuds/Fanficman
Summary: Posting updates daily (hopefully) please read even though it is a little short right now and also incompleteAlso my first fic!
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, in this AU, the killing game didn’t happen

**Chapter one: exposition**

Tenko has become famous in her local town (which will remain unnamed) with her all women coffee shop, which has attracted plenty of people (all girls obviously) with her decent prices, cats (which you can pet), and friendly staff (mostly her family).

One day strolls in a customer (Himiko) which Tenko hit it off with, chatting for over 30 minutes. In that time, she found out many an interesting detail.

She had moved here from her home town (which will also remain unnamed) very recently to live with someone she meet online. She said that they seemed very nice and friendly.

“She has a girlfriend, don’t get any feelings for her!” Tenko thought

She then mentioned that they had fell through almost immediately after, so she stayed with her mom, who also lives in the area, for the time being before she can get back on her feet

“Nevermind!” She thought

Tenko resisted the urge to ask her to move in on the spot, but they chatted for a while and she left. Leaving a hefty tip.


	2. The Big Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That visitor couldn’t leave Tenko’s mind for the rest of the day, but will she be ok with it?

That visitor just couldn’t leave tenko’s mind. Any time she started to think about other things, her mind shifted back to that girls voice

”Am I in love?” She asked herself, despite being certain of the answer

Yes, yes she was.

The next day she instantly dropped her duties when she saw her head peek through the door

”Hi!” She said, with a big grin on her face

”Hey!” Tenko responded “what do you want to eat?”

she hears a slight mutter before she gets a response 

“Nothing, I just wanted to chat with you!” She responded, blushing

tenko’s mind raced with a thousand thoughts “is she into me?” “Why else would she be here” “am I just a close friend to her?”   
  


she was hesitant to ask the question, but thankfully she didn’t have to

”are you gay? Cause I am and I want to move in with you.” Himiko asked

”YES!!!!!” Tenko responded, much louder then she should have

“Ok! See you tomorrow at 439 brad street!” Himiko responded, rushing out of there as fast as her legs could carry her.


	3. And then they were roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They moved in, this will be fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, my first fic

“But you only just meet this girl!” Tenko’s mother shouts at her as she’s packing her suitcase.

”I know we’re soulmates, ok.”

”You’ll be back here in less then a week, I’ll be sure of it!” Her mother shouted as Tenko left, she didn’t need the negativity her mother was providing, she will live with this girl, she will have a happy life with this girl.

As she opened the apartment door, there she saw her, Himiko, laying in a bean bag, sleeping.

She immediately got to work unpacking her things, a ton of DIY furniture instructions and materials. Ranging from a bed to a bookshelf to shelves to couches, she had it all there. She had bought it all from her coffee shop money. She was still working there, but she had a break to settle in.

She immediately got to work, making it all, and arranging it too, the apartment had the basics, a stove, a tv, counters, multiple rooms, and, to Tenko’s surprise, a internet router. She was up until about 5 am, but she did everything. She finally got to sleep in the bed (her last project)

Time must have passed, because she wakes up to Himiko, on top of her

“Wake up sleepy head!” She said, shaking the bed playfully “I wanna kiss my new girlfriend!”

”Girlfriend?” Tenko said, slightly slurred as she just woke up.

”Yes, dummy!” Himiko responded, slapping a kiss on her cheek. “I see you got all this before I woke up, well don’t worry, I already bought us food!”   
  


“I’ll go make some then!” She said, pushing Himiko off of her and getting out of bed “ What do you want?”

”Scrambled eggs please!” She said with a huge grin on her face

As Tenko stood in the kitchen, making eggs for her new girlfriend, she realized that this was her life now, and she was ok with that.


	4. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of them living together

“Come on!” Himiko said, pulling at Tenko’s sleeves “the rice balls are on sale!!”

”No, we have enough food at home.”

”But rice balls!!!!!”

”No means no!”

”ok.” Himiko said as she sinks into the cart.

this is becoming hard work for Tenko, all they needed was milk, nothing else. But every sale and tasty food item caught Himiko eye, and she had to say no every time.

After finally getting back home, Tenko put the milk in the fridge and pulled out the ramen. She had to make a dinner for them, and she had experience making food on her own from when she was younger and her mom took care of the cafe.

After about ten minutes of making the ramen, Himiko came into the kitchen, which, was really more of just a stove and oven with counters and drawers.

“Are you making ramen?”

”Yeah, for both of us.” Tenko responded

”Thanks, I could never make anything well.” Himiko said.

after about 5 minutes, she was finally done with the ramen, and she began putting it into the bowls. At the exact same time, Himiko day at the table, waiting for her ramen. And when she was served it, she gulped it down in less then 3 minutes.

”We’ll you’re a fast eater!” Tenko said, surprised.   
  


Himiko ignored the remark and left the room, presumably to get changed. They fell asleep in each others hands, on their one bed.


	5. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream Tenko has

When she wakes up, Tenko noticed the rat in the corner of the room  
“Stupid pest” she said after getting out of bed  
“That’s not very nice!” The rat said in her mother’s voice.  
Tenko instinctively jumps away from the rat as it starts speaking  
“You won’t make it seven days!” the rat said, still in her mother’s voice  
“Yes I will.” Tenko said, trying not to freak out.  
“Himiko doesn’t like you!” The rat said, in unison with another rat.  
“Yes she does!” Tenko says, stomping a rat into the ground  
The rats repeated this, with more coming in until they filled the room.  
“This is a dream!” She said, pinching herself

And then she woke up

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe a little out of character but that is necessary for the plot


End file.
